wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Schools
Names for secondary schools by country * Argentina: secundaria or polimodal, escuela secundaria * Australia: high school, secondary college * Austria: gymnasium (Ober- & Unterstufe), Hauptschule, Höhere Bundeslehranstalt (HBLA), Höhere Technische Lehranstalt (HTL) * Azerbaijan: orta məktəb * Bahamas, The: junior high (grades 7–9), senior high (grades 10–12) * Belgium: lagere school/école primaire, secundair onderwijs/école secondaire, humaniora/humanités * Bolivia: educación primaria superior (grades 6–8) and educación secundaria, (grades 9–12) * Bosnia and Herzegovina: srednja škola (literally middle school), gimnazija (gymnasium) * Brazil: ensino médio (officially), segundo grau (formerly) * Brunei: mostly sekolah menengah (English translation: secondary school), a few maktab (English translation: college) * Bulgaria: cредно образование (grades 8–12) * Canada: High school, junior high or middle school, secondary school, école secondaire, lycée, collegiate institute, polyvalente * Chile: enseñanza media * China: zhong xue (中学; literally, middle school), consisting of chu zhong (初中; literally beginning middle) from grades 7 to 9 and gao zhong (高中; literally high middle) from grades 10 to 12 * Colombia: bachillerato, segunda enseñanza (literally second learning) * Croatia: srednja škola (literally middle school), gimnazija (gymnasium) * Cyprus: Γυμνάσιο (gymnasium), Ενιαίο Λύκειο (Lyceum) * Czech Republic: střední škola (literally middle school), gymnázium (gymnasium), střední odborné učiliště * Denmark: gymnasium * Dominican Republic: nivel medio, bachillerato * Egypt: Thanawya Amma (ثانوية عامة), (public secondary certificate) * Estonia: upper secondary school, gymnasium, Lyceum * Finland: lukio (Finn.) gymnasium (Swed.) * France: collège (junior), lycée (senior) * Germany: Gymnasium, Gesamtschule, Realschule, Hauptschule, Fachoberschule * Greece: Γυμνάσιο (3 years) (gymnasium), Γενικό Λύκειο (3 years) (~1996, 2006~present), Ενιαίο Λύκειο (3 years), (1997~2006) (lyceum) * Hong Kong: Secondary school (中學) * Hungary: gimnázium (grammar school), középiskola (comprehensive school, lit. "middle-school"), szakközépiskola (vocational secondary school, lit. "specified middle-school") * Iceland: framhaldsskóli (menntaskóli, iðnskóli, fjölbrautaskóli) from 11-13 Grade. You go first in 1 - 10 Grade then you change the school to Menntaskóla and take 3 years(11-13 Grade). But you can also take it 4 years. * India: secondary school, higher secondary school * Indonesia: sekolah menengah atas (SMA) (lit. "upper middle school"), sekolah menengah pertama (SMP) (lit. "first middle school"), sekolah menengah kejuruan (SMK) (vocational school, lit. "middle vocational school") * Ireland: Meánscoil or Secondary School * Italy: scuola secondaria di primo grado (3 years) + scuola secondaria di secondo grado (5 years): Liceo, Istituto Tecnico and professionale (3–4 years) * Japan: chūgakkō (中学校; literally middle school), kōtōgakkō (高等学校; literally high school), chūtōkyōikugakkō (中等教育学校; Secondary School) – In the pre-Meiji educational system, the equivalent was called "chūsei" * South Korea: 중등교육 (joongdeung gyoyook; literally middle education), comprising 중학교 (joonghakkyo; grades 7–9, though referred to as "middle school grades 1–3") and 고등학교 (godeunghakkyo; grades 10–12, though referred to as "high school grades 1–3") * Latvia: vidusskola (literally middle school) * Liechtenstein: gymnasium * Lithuania: vidurinė mokykla (literally middle school), gimnazija (gymnasium), licėjus (lyceum) * Malaysia: secondary school or sekolah menengah, sometimes high school is used * Malta: skola sekondarja or secondary school * Mexico: educación secundaria y preparatoria * Netherlands: middelbare school or voortgezet onderwijs * New Zealand: high school, college or secondary school * Norway: videregående skole * Pakistan: secondary school, higher secondary school * Paraguay: educación media * Peru: educación secundaria or escuela secundaria * Philippines: high school or mataas na paaralan * Poland: gimnazjum (grades 7–9), liceum (grades 10–12) * Portugal: 2º Ciclo do Ensino Básico (5th and 6th grades), 3º Ciclo do Ensino Básico (7th to 9th grades), and Ensino Secundário, Liceu (10th to 12th grades) * Romania: gimnaziu (grades 5–8), liceu (grades 9–12) * Russia: средняя школа (literally middle school) * Serbia: gymnasium (4 years), professional schools (4 years), vocational schools (3 or 4 years) * Spain: educación secundaria, composed of two cycles: E.S.O. (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria, compulsory secondary education, 4 years, 7th to 10th grade) and bachillerato (non-compulsory secondary education, 2 years, 11th and 12th grade); formerly, primary education comprised up to the 8th grade and the secondary education was composed of two non-compulsory cycles: B.U.P. (Bachillerato Unificado Polivalente, 3 years, 9th to 11th grade) and C.O.U. (Curso de Orientación Universitaria, 1 year, 12th grade) * Sweden: gymnasium * Switzerland: gymnasium, secondary school, collège or lycée * Taiwan: Junior High School (國民中學), Senior High School (高級中學), Vocational High School (高級職業中學), Military School (軍校), and Complete High School (完全中學). * Thailand: mạṭhymṣ̄ụks̄ʹā (มัธยมศึกษา; ilt. "Secondary education") * Turkey: Lise * Ukraine: середня освіта (transliteration: serednya osvita) * United Kingdom: Secondary School (May be referred to as High School) * United States: High school (North America) (usually grades 9–12 but sometimes 10–12, it is also called senior high school) is always considered secondary education; junior high school or intermediate school or middle school (6–8, 7–8, 6–9, 7–9, or other variations) are sometimes considered secondary education. * Uruguay: Liceo or Secundaria (3 years of compulsory education: Ciclo Básico; and 3 years of specialization: Bachillerato Diversificado, into: Humanities (Law or Economics), Biology (Medicine or Agronomy), Science (Engineering or Architecture), and Art * Venezuela: bachillerato * Vietnam: Trung học cơ sở (lit. basis middle school) Trung học phổ thông (lit. "popular middle school") * South Korea: 고등학교 (lit. trans. from the American term "high school") (equiv. to America's 10th-12th grades)[citation needed] Names for custom secondary schools by states * Florida: g''ymnasium (grades 5-9), ''high school ''(grades 10-12, 11-12, 10-13, 11-13 and other variants), ''university (grades 13-16 but sometimes 14-16, it called extra high school) * Idaho: gymnasium ''(grades 4-8), ''high school ''(grades 9-13), ''university (grades 14-16) * New Jersey: junior high school ''(grades 4-7), ''senior high school ''(grades 8-11), ''university (grades 12-16) * New York: gymnasium ''(grades 5-8), ''high school ''(grades 9-12), ''university (grades 13-16) * Maryland: gymnasium ''(grades 4-6), ''high school ''(grades 7-10), ''university ''(grades 11-14) * North Dakota: ''junior high school ''(grades 6-9), ''senior high school ''(grades 10-13), ''extra high school ''(grades 14-16) * Georgia: ''freshman high school ''(grades 3-5), ''sophomore high school (grades 6-8), junior high school ''(grades 9-11), ''senior high school (grades 12-14) Army Schools * armata prologuara: preparatory-0th Class * armata nationala: 1st-4th Class * armata internationala: 5th-8th Class * colegiul miltar: 1st-8th class In Army Schools, includes 10 years of army. 10 Years of Army School (2017-2027) Sent to class earlier The Romania and Moldova both to sent a class earlier. In Romania, which soldiers have 6 absents, will be sent a class earlier from actual. In 0th Class, students are not allowed to be sent a class earlier. In Prologue Army, lids called "Small Soldiers" in Romania. School officials in some Romania provinces have the authority to allow students to be held back to base if they do not attends summer training.